Waluigi (Meme Version)
Summary Waluigi is a ironic meme in 2018, and is the meme version of the same character with name from Nintendo, He's a goofy, eccentric, silly and mischievous offshoot of his nemesis, Luigi, that somehow got a following (be it a cult or just fans in general). My assumption (and the assumption of most) is that he got a big following due to not being a playable character in SSBU because of some reasons Waluigi become popular however only fans have been wanting Waluigi in the game for years/decades. He has been a trophy and an assist trophy but never become a playable character. Fans were hoping with SSBU that he would be added. He was revealed to be an assist trophy again in the new Smash, confirming that he won't be a playable character, much to the fans disappointment. This might also include the fact that Smash Bros added Daisy, a Peach clone, to the game as well. Daisy was not a consistently requested character, so some fans are mad that she was included but Waluigi wasn't. Which might add to the "Boys Club" element of the memes. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-A, goes up to High 1-B, likely 1-A Name: Waluigi Age: As old as the universe Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Ironic Memes Classification: God, Member of Ironic Memes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Nigh-Omniscience, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Hammerspace, Teleportation, Duplication, Light Vision, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 8), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Energy Amplification, Illusion Manipulation, Hypnosis, Music Manipulation, Mind Control, Chaos Inducement, Broadway Force, Telekinesis, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation (Mario and Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back.), Size Manipulation (Caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground. Can grow to the size of the galaxy.), Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Death Inducement, Life Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Nausea Inducement, Reality Warping, Creation, Universe Destruction, Aura, Higher-Dimensional Existence, likely Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Portal Creation, Void Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magic, Biological Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Homing Attack, Power Mimicry, Morality Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, BFR, Has all the powers of The Infinity Gauntlet and The Beyonder Attack Potency: Universe+ Level to Multiverse+ Level (Can destroyed the universe. Created his own realm. Created the entire universe. Became Galeem. Fought against and defeated Thanos, even become him.), goes up to High Hyperversal Level (Became the Beyonder.), likely Outerverse Level (Can put fair match against Shaggy and is even superior to him.) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Can kept up with Shaggy.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ to Multiversal+, goes up to High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal Durability: Universe+ Level to Multiverse+ Level, goes up to High Hyperversal Level, likely Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with standard attacks, higher with weapons, Multiversal+ with The Infinity Gauntlet, goes up to High Hyperversal, likely Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is the nigh-omniscient being due to being a god.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: a Tennis Racket, a Gun, a Balloon Jetpack, and The Infinity Gauntlet. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ironic Memes Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Biological Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users